Pokemon Sun
Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie, 'otherwise known in Japan as 'ポケモン映画：Sun＆Moon, or literally '''Pocket Monsters the Movie: Sun & Moon, '''is a 2018 Japanese-American anime film produced by Columbia Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. It premiered at Japan Expo in March 6, 2018, then was released internationally on March 13, 2018. Summary Ash Ketchum still dreams of being the greatest Pokemon master, and now he has to fulfill his dream in Alola! During when he is in the Alolan School, he makes new friends (and enemies) and travels through Alola to compete in Island Trials to earn Z-Crystals. One night, he receives a surprise encounter from Tapu Koko, giving his Pikachu lots of power. Is the power enough, or does Ash have to travel back to Kanto? Plot TBA! Cast Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum- A Pokemon Trainer who always dreamed of becoming the greatest Pokemon Master of all time. Did Ash succeed in his goal? Well... not really. Shakira as Lillie- A Pokemon Trainer who accompanies Ash on his adventures. While Ash is generally made fun of in school, she stands up for him. Jessica Chastain as Delia- Ash's mom. She takes care of Ash (like a mother should, by the way) and also loves him like a mother should. Ed Helms as Professor Kukui- The Pokemon Professor in Alola, and also a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash and Lillie's teacher. More TBA! Production TBA! Trivia # This, alongside Poketropolis, is the first Pokemon movie to recieve a PG rating. # This movie will be released worldwide. # This movie uses Ash's XY character design, because his SM character design was panned by critics. # This movie has the meme "Get in the bag, nebby!" in it. # This is the first Pokemon movie to be distributed by a major studio. # This is the first Pokemon movie to be released by Columbia Pictures and also Village Roadshow Pictures. MORE TBA! Script Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Script Note: The script is under major construction, please help out! Trailers/TV Spots Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Trailers & TV Spots Critical Response This movie has a 27% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 48% on Metacritic and a 6.9/10 on IMDb. Merchandise Pokemon TCG: A trading card set was released for this, including a Tapu Koko EX set, and a card with Alolan Ash-hat Pikachu. Video Game: A video game, titled "Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ash's Alolan Adventures" will be released on March 17, 2018 by Sony Pictures Consumer Products. Box Office $1.07 billion (worldwide) $45,000,000 (opening weekend) $234,622,725 (North America) Polls Does this sound like a good idea? Yes! No! Maybe... Soundtrack Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Soundtrack Gallery Columbia Pictures (logo).jpg|Columbia Pictures logo Village roadshow pictures.png|Village Roadshow Pictures logo Ash Ketchum y Pikachu.png|Ash & Pikachu arrive in Alola Ash Ketchum ( Pokémon series XY version ).jpg|Ash in a battle Pikachu ( Character of Pokémon Best Wishes 2 ).jpg|Pikachu surfing Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu in battle Maxresdefault.jpg|Ash's Greninja season20_ep01_ss02.jpg|Team Skull & their Pokemon Alola!!.png|Ash, Pikachu and Rotom Pokedex sitting near the beach 576d949c1e40427a1bab19bce9bde2b0d73b39f5_hq.jpg|The beach in Alola ash__pikachu_and_rotom_pokedex_by_willdynamo55-da5d1wd.jpg|Ash, Pikachu and Rotom Ash_Lycanroc.png|Ash's Lycanroc Ash_Litten.png|Ash's Litten maxresdefault 7999999999999.jpg|Ash gets mad at Lillie Tapu_Koko_(Anime).png|A wild Tapu Koko More photos of the movie TBA! Copyright Copyright 2018 Pokemon, Game Freak and Sony Pictures Entertainment. Pokemon, Pikachu and Ash Ketchum are trademarks of OLM, inc. Category:Animated Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Anime Category:Films based on Anime Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon cinematic universe Category:Pokemon Characters Category:P Category:O Category:K Category:E Category:M Category:N Category:S Category:U Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Nintendo Theatrical Universe Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:TV-PG-V Category:DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment